Snarling Venom
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: The injured Umbreon ran, avoiding the angry Scizor Quuen.


_Hey, Jiro here. I guess this is how I'll do Author's notes, seeing as how I can't find anything on it. I wrote this on paper 3/17 cause I was bored, and wanted to know what you guys think. For those interested, Yautja: U'sl-N'ritja chapter 5 is in progress. I'm out!^^^^^^_

The injured Umbreon ran, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His leg bled heavily, damaged in a close encounter with a Queen Scizor. The bug had her food stolen by the fox, who ate it in seconds. The bug didn't take it to well, and attacked.

The Umbreon ran, jumping over a tree root. The assailant, an unusual colored Scizor, screamed angrily as she flew at the fox, keeping pace. The Umbreon almost ran into a tree, but stopped and spun. Snarling, it watched the bug stop, fluttering it's sparkling wings.

The steel insect glowed red, charging. Umbreon saw the powerful Superpower come at him, sidestepping. He grunted in pain, biting the knee of the Scizor. Pulling, he used the insect's strength against her, a move better known as Foul Play. The Scizor grunted, crying out to her swarm as she hit the ground, stunned.

The Umbreon grunted, wondering where his brother was. The Dark Pokemon got caught up with a Golem who guarded the swarm, and Umbreon ran. The Umbreon saw the swarm of Scyther appear, and snarled. Using the inner most power of it's species, the Umbreon felt toxins leak from it's many pores. The poison caused the Scyther to cough and gag, forcing them to retreat. The grunted at the edge of the cloud of smoke, one Scyther using Air Slash. The Umbreon jumped to the side, concentration slipping. The poison fog disappeared, and the Mantis Pokemon closed in.

Umbreon grunted, hating his fate. He saw a flash of red behind him, and turned his head. His brother erupted from the bushes, using Fire Fang. The Scizor had stood, and was about to Brick Break the unsuspecting fox, immune to the toxins that seeped from it's pores. His older brother's jaws clamped firmly upon the steel insect. He yanked his head back, ripping the arm of the queen off. Blood sprayed across the field, splashing the larger Pokemon's face. The larger Canid Pokemon snarled, blood and flame seeping from it's large jaw. The demonic appearance was completed with a set of red eyes, and horns whiter than Ivory.

The two canids stood side by side, and Umbreon made sure to use Role Play, copying his brother's Flash Fire. The Houndoom spat flames at his brother, and the gold ringed fox used Psychic, coating itself in the flame. A lone Scyther charged, claws glowing blue. The flame cloaked Umbreon jumped up, using a flaming Iron Tail, smashing the mantis in the face. The Mantis Pokemon fell to the ground, face scorched. The Umbreon ran through the swarm, spreading the Psychic boosted flames across the field.

The Houndoom slouched, head down and jaws slightly parted. His maw leaked white flame, the hottest there was. The Houndoom unleashed the White Inferno, Umbreon smiling cruelly. The Umbreon shed the cloak of flame, feeling the scorching hot flame touch his flesh. He used Psychic to cloak the Inferno around his tail. The Umbreon ran, jumping into the air. The Umbreon spun, slamming his tail to the ground as hard as possible. The swarm was vaporized, their lives ended without warning. The power faded from the smaller brother, and the larger one grunted, rolling his larger eyes. The Umbreon tilted his head at his brother, but the Houndoom only turned back to the only living thing left.

The injured Scizor queen was in shock and mortification after seeing her swarm be vaporized. Some of them were very young, and deserved to live. The Umbreon used Mimic on his brother, copying his Sludge Bomb. The two unleashed the acidic sludge upon the grief stricken insect. Her life was over, but she continued to waste away, slowly and painfully melted by the Sludge Bomb. And as her body seared and melted, the demonic brothers taking pleasure in her slow death, and older Houndoom and Umbreon smiled across the forest at their children.


End file.
